


The Failures of Thoughts and Prayers

by MaLady335



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Guilt, Keevan(mentioned briefly), M/M, OCD, Religious Guilt, Repression, Self-Hatred, Sexual Content, Sexual Repression, Shame, lack of self respect, religious OCD, using others to self-harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaLady335/pseuds/MaLady335
Summary: Just a brief story describing Weyoun's thoughts about himself, his relationship with Dukat and his Founders.
Relationships: Dukat/Weyoun (Star Trek)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	The Failures of Thoughts and Prayers

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a character study than anything.
> 
> I've only seen a few stories go into the sort of religious OCD the Vorta and Jem-Hadar are forced to take on in order to survive and wanted to write something that goes into that a bit.

Weyoun was dedicated to his job. Through his job he enacted the Founders wishes which is what every Vorta strives to do. However there were certain aspects of his job as ambassador that he wasn’t as enthused about. With his back pressed to the wall and Dukat mouthing at his neck he was in the middle of one of those aspects. This isn’t the first time he’s had to do this part of his duty even with Dukat. Just usually the Dominion’s forces were enough to garner the subservience to the Founder's vision within a few short days or weeks at most. However the Alpha Quadrant was becoming a longer term project than he was used too. So holding in his distaste was getting harder as the weeks turned to months.

It certainly didn’t help that Dukat seemed extremely fond of such activities and at often the most inopportune times. Such as now, they had just finished a meeting and once everyone else left the room Dukat had approached him. Which seemed more of a nuisance for Weyoun due to a Founder having attended the meeting. The Vorta did what they could to shelter the Founders from the disgusting habits of the solids that the Vorta were unfortunately apart of. They did their best to strive to be more like their gods and to please them in anyway they could and rejecting solid desires was one way to do so. 

Dukat’s hand trailed down his lower back to press them closer together. Weyoun could feel the rumbling reverberate through Dukat’s chest he was being so tightly held. For Cardassians that rumbling sound meant he was pleased, Jem’Hadar made a similar sound but to threaten which had made for some awkward exchanges at first. Weyoun reciprocated by sliding his hands up Dukat’s chest to trace his neck. 

Of course it wasn’t all bad for Weyoun. He enjoyed being held. It was general practice among Vorta to emulate the Founders as a means to worship them and avoiding touch was one way they did so. Little to no physical contact also helped them in repressing those solid desires that Dukat was so especially fond of indulging in. Despite his attempts Weyoun couldn’t pound out all unacceptable desire building in him with shame and prayer while in the middle of being touched so much. Under normal circumstances focusing on his internal prayers that ran constantly through his mind could push out any desire for contact that may be building within him. But since he has been working closely with Dukat for the past few months and will be doing so for much of the foreseeable future it was starting to take a toll on him. 

Weyoun didn’t really like Dukat that much. He is very self-serving and short sited which did make him predictable and therefore easier for Weyoun to manipulate. But that didn’t mean he liked him, only that he is controllable. He found his personality grating and his company generally dull. Dukat’s constant self-aggrandizement made for a lot of embarrassment and apologies from Weyoun whenever a Founder graced their presence. 

However if he wasn’t around him for a day or so he found himself craving his attention and it took a lot more work than it usually did to suppress those urges. Weyoun was beginning to miss the simplicity and loneliness of being a geneticist due to all these conflicting feelings. He couldn’t wait till the mine field was taken down and the Federation was on their knees so work could go back into it’s usual rhythm like in the Gama Quadrant. 

Kicking off his shoes made getting his pants down much easier. He could feel the heat in his face and he hated it. Weyoun only had himself to blame really. If he was better at repressing these desires these instances wouldn’t rile him up so much and Dukat would just get bored and leave. If there was one thing he could give Dukat it’s that he was good at sniffing out those with cracks in their defenses. Of course Dukat got off on making himself the center of others worlds, it just feeds his already inflated ego. His god complex had to be the only thing greater than his libido. If Weyoun could speak freely he’d go off on how utterly insulted he was by Dukat’s disrespect of the actual gods in his presence. Prancing around like he’s saved the whole quadrant when it’s only through the Founder’s bountiful mercy that they’re being so lenient.

Cool scales traced back up his thin thighs as his clothes hit the floor. While the temp in the station was rather hot the wetness of him made the air feel cool as it hit his slit. Dukat just slid his pants down. Weyoun has already pushed off the annoying top half of his armor, his hand trailing down to feel that Dukat is already everting. 

Keevan never had this kind of weakness. Keevan gets rewarded with easy busy work while Weyoun has to confront his solid weaknesses on a daily basis. It’s gotten so bad he’s started touching himself in private. He’s yet to do more than rest his hand over himself before being swarmed with guilt for giving into such terrible desires so he spends the next hour or so going through his prayers till it passes.

He would never question the Founder’s wisdom but at times like these..he does wonder...if they had not made a mistake in promoting him. The lubrication from himself and Dukat’s ajan makes for an easy entrance. Weyoun can’t resist tightening his legs around Dukat’s hips despite everything. For just a few brief minutes the Founders and the looping prayers and disgust from living as a solid leaves his mind. The only thing that exists is the all consuming desire, it pushes out everything. When he finally gets over that peak that has him shaking the guilt and shame consume his spirit so deeply before his feet even touch the ground that it feels like his heart is pumping ice instead of blood. 

Whatever Dukat says as they put their clothes back on his lost on him. He does not like Dukat but he can’t get himself to truly hate him. Dukat is a vile man who should meet a vile end but he hasn’t betrayed his gods in his mind like Weyoun has. There is nothing more despicable than to question one’s faith in their creators. It’s why he can’t hate anyone more than himself.


End file.
